A Look in the Mirror
by dragonserpent18
Summary: Violet realizes her mistake and runs away to start a new life. It has many twists and turns, but she's determined to find her path.
1. No Hope

**Author's Note: I don't own any of the characters aside from my own. Welcome everyone to another story of mine! I must admit I'm not really feeling good. Mentally, not physically. You see, I'm losing a friend I really care about. Here's the cliffnotes version. I basically screwed up our friendship, and it's my fault. She's a reader and a user on this site, and we always would talk to each other. But now, we can't talk to each other, and the guilt's been eating at me for days. So to my friend, if you are reading this, I'm truly sorry I ruined everything, and I hope you can forgive me and that we can stay friends.**

 **Quick Sidebar: CHOCOLATEFUDGE, If you are reading this, this is the request you asked for, so I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Chapter 1: No Hope**

The factory tour had seemed like a good idea at first, but after a while, it had become apparent that it was easily the worst decision I ever made. I could say my life could be described as malicious and driven. I was extremely competitive to the nth degree. I had the athleticism of a lion, the wit of a snake, and the speed of a leopard. Yet somehow, I was defeated by a simple boy I never should have underestimated. He may not have looked like it, but he bested all of the competition without even so much as putting any effort. I just had the stupidity to try out the gum Mr. Wonka had showed everyone. My face, clothes, hair and body all turned blue. My body had swelled to an extreme degree. I had been juiced within a device in the Juicing Room, but I wasn't the same person. I became flexible, but my skin was permanently-rendered a deep indigo color. As we walked out, I saw the others, who looked horrendous. Augustus Gloop had been covered in chocolate, Veruca Salt was covered in trash, and Mike Teavee looked like a Walking-Stick Bug. I realized that while they will changed back, I won't. I tried to make it seem like I was fine.

"Look Mother!" I exclaimed. "I'm much more flexible now!"

She suddenly gave me that look that she gives when I make a fool of myself. "Yes, but you're blue," She coldly replied.

In reality, I was not okay. I looked up and saw Charlie, his grandfather, and Mr. Wonka looking down at us from a flying elevator. I waved, but they looked away. I felt guilty for being rude, but they wouldn't forgive me. On top of that, as I got closer to the crowd, I became a nervous wreck. Except this time, I had no gum to calm me down. I knew it was going to be terrifying, but I still pressed on. However, as I approached the crowd, their vitriolic words got to me.

"Hey, is that Violet? She looks freaky!"

"I bet she'll the laughingstock of her city now!"

"Serves her right. She's no champion, she's a loser."

"Yeah, she's a joke! I bet even the circus won't take her!"

After a while, I had lost it and ran from my mother. She had called for me to stop running, but I didn't. I couldn't stop running away. I had lost my dignity and my self-worth. I didn't deserve to live with my mother anymore. She was better off without me. My mother tried to find me, but I hid and she never found me. I walked for a long time, until I found a train station. I stowed away on an open cart and slept as the train took me to a new place to have a new life.

 **That's the chapter! I hope you'll enjoy the story! To CHOCOLATEFUDGE, I hope you're reading this so I can know how you like it. In the meantime, have a great day!**


	2. Crossing Paths

**Response Time: To Sonny April, Thank you! Of course, you know I can't resist favoring Violet in a story. Though I can say I do it to Mike, as well. You will find out where the train is going, as well as other things. To XXCandyLoverXX, I think I've seen you around here before, but either way, I do agree with you. She's my favorite character, as well. To LinkWonka88, welcome back! You're company is always delighted here! I hope she does forgive me, and thanks for saying that. It makes me feel a lot more at ease. I think I'm starting to get my spirits back, so on we go!**

 **Chapter 2: Crossing Paths**

When the train went to a halt, I realized they were loading cargo onto a ship. I hid inside a box and before I knew it, the workers lifted me into the boat without even checking the crate. The boat quickly started up, so I made my way out of the box to hide in a better spot. However, just as I opened the crate, another crate opened up, and a young teen came out of his box. We both stared at each other in shock. He was taller than I was, with slick black hair, and wearing punk-style clothes. He said to me in a British accent, "Do I know you, love?"

"I'm not sure," I answered.

He suddenly lit up and said, "Now I recognize you! You're the little miss I saw at the factory! You're Violet Beaurecart!"

"It's Beauregarde," I replied, chuckling a little.

"My apologies, love," He responded. "And by the way, my name is Riley. Riley Chambers. I know your name, but I don't know what you're doing here. Shouldn't you be with your mother?"

"I wish, but I'm nothing to her anymore. So I ran off, and now I'm going to be on my own. By the way, where is this ship going to?"

Riley answered, "I believe it's heading to Belfast, Northern Ireland. I'm only on her because I ran off, too. This was the only ship heading to Belfast, so I snuck aboard. I'm meeting up with my mates there."

So he has a plan working out for him, I thought to myself. I decided to say to him, "Well, I wish you good luck."

"Thanks," he said. "But I wonder if you'll come with me." I widened my eyes in shock. He continued, "I know it's short notice, but I bet my mates we'll like you. I'm also betting you'll be helpful to our gang."

"Gang?" I asked. "I thought you were going to meet with your pals."

He shook his head and replied, "Yes, they are my pals. They're also skilled thieves. We have to survive somehow. How do you think you're going to get food, water and a place to live?" He had me there. I had no idea how I was going to live later. I guess I didn't think this through, but if I were to join his gang, I might be able to survive. I shook his hand and agreed to join him. We hid below deck for the remainder of the voyage, and talked more to get to know each other.

When the ship stopped moving, we quickly escaped, completely undetected. We then sat on a hill and rested, overlooking our new home.

 **That's the chapter! I'm starting to feel a little better! I hope to hear from everyone again, so have a great day!**


	3. Meeting the Gang

**Response Time: To Sonny April, Just wait until you see the rest of the gang.**

 **Quick Note: I'm pretty sure someone is impersonating VerucaBeyotch again, mostly because this person is being incredibly rude to me, and I know the real VerucaBeyotch would not do that. So I ask everyone to keep having an eye out, and always report people who are being incredibly insulting instead of using reviews for what they were intended: to tell people what they thought of the story and to bring fair criticism.**

 **That being said, on with the story!**

 **Chapter 3: Meeting the Gang**

After walking for a while, Riley and Violet finally arrived at the place they were headed to. Riley pointed to a warehouse, and when they entered, Violet finally got to meet Riley's gang. They all waved to Riley and Violet, welcoming them inside. Riley went around and introduced the rest of the gang.

Riley pointed to a tall guy with short brown hair holding a wrench, "That is Edwin. He's a mechanic, so he's very good with cars." He then points to a short girl in a trench coat and gloves, "This is Elizabeth, she is a pro at stealth." He points over to a guy with a scar on his eye, who had a gun in his hand, "That is Tommy. He is the only one who is from here. He's a very precise shot." Lastly, he went to the guy holding a cane in his hand wearing a newsboy hat, "Last, but by no means least, is Leo. He was the latest member of the gang, but now that title goes to you."

Everyone shook hands with Violet and made her feel welcome. Violet was curious, "I'm very grateful for having me join. I must know one thing, though. Are you guys weirded out by the fact that I'm blue?"

Edwin was fixing an engine while saying, "Not really. We're not judgmental people. We don't care who you are, what you look like, or even who you spend evenings with, love. We treat everyone like equals. That's why we don't have a leader. We're all fairly even here, love."

Tommy handed the gun in his hand to her, saying, "You ever fired a gun before? The fact that I gave that to you shows I trust you." He pointed to a target on the wall and said, "Go ahead and fire away." Violet was unsure and handed it back.

"I'm sorry, but I can't. I've never fired a gun before, so I couldn't possibly-"

"Say no more, Miss Beauregarde. I had forgotten you're an athlete. You don't need something like this. For that matter, neither do we. We use it as a last resort. We're very handy at combat, but I would like to learn some of your moves, if you wouldn't mind."

"Certainly," Violet replied with a smile. "By the way, do you guys have a name?"

Riley lit up and said, "Oh, right! I had forgotten to tell you! Apologies for that, love. We are known as the Newsboy Gang! We all wear newsboy hats, so the name stuck." They all put on their newsboy hats, as Edwin handed Violet a newsboy hat of her own. She put it on while Riley said to her, "Congratulations, love! You're one of us now!"

Everyone clapped their hands, as Violet said, "Thanks to Riley, I've met a group of people I can care about. I will always have loyalty to this gang!" She raised her arms and everyone began to cheer her on. Violet walked over to Riley and asked, "So what do we do now?"

Riley then smiled and said, "Well, we still have stuff for the night, so we'll feast tonight and begin tomorrow!"

Violet smiled and she followed Riley to have dinner.

 **That's the chapter! Be sure to keep reading, keep your eyes out, and to have a great day!**


	4. A New Day

**Response Time: To VerucaBeyotch, I knew it wasn't you. For one thing, the name was spelled wrong. Secondly, they claimed I was bipolar, and I'm fairly certain that my fans know I'm not bipolar. I have Asperger's Syndrome. Besides, when I know it's an impostor, I get rid of it. What I was getting at was for people to keep an eye on other's stories, as they may have impostors that haven't been dealt with. Thank you for letting me know that on the errors, I'll be certain to be more vigilant next time on the grammar. To Linkwonka88, Thank you! And don't worry, I'm very vigilant on my stories. I get rid of anyone who abuses the reviews. To Sonny April, that will be answered right now! On with the story!**

 **Chapter 4: A New Day**

The Newsboy Gang walked towards their first target: A high-profile bank. Edwin found a car so he could rewire it allowing a getaway. Elizabeth, Riley and Tommy walked in first, with Leo and Violet right behind them. Tommy pulled out his gun and fired at the ceiling. Several security came towards them, but Elizabeth, Violet and Leo dealt with them with no issue. Riley stood on a table and said, "Ladies and gentlemen, I somehow doubt your money's no good here, so please be good boys and girls and fill the bloody bag!" He threw the bags at the people, while Tommy aimed right at them. "I wouldn't try anything silly," Riley taunted. "He's a quick shot, and a very accurate one at that." After the bags were filled, they all left in the car Edwin had fixed up.

"That was amazing!" Violet exclaimed. "I've feel so alive! I've never thought I would feel a rush like this in my life!"

Elizabeth looked back and said, "We have the cops following us!"

Riley took out these odd spikes and said, "This ought to deal with them. Isn't that right, love?" Elizabeth nodded and Riley threw them out. The cop cars ran over them and their tires immediately popped, becoming useless.

A few minutes passed, and they spotted another gang. "Isn't that the gang that stole from us?" asked Tommy. Riley had Edwin stop the car and said to Tommy, "Deal with them."

Tommy got out of the car and walked into the alley. A few gunshots were heard, and then Tommy walked back in the car with a few bags and blood across his face.

Violet was in shock, "Did you just kill them?"

Tommy then explained, "Are you kidding? They shot at me first. So I gave them what they deserved: a swift death."

Riley looked at Violet and said, "When I say to deal with them, I don't mean to kill. Normally, I want the piss beaten out of them, but if they try to kill us, we kill them. Besides, they were scum. They only take stuff because they're bored. We do it to survive. When you deal with that type of gang, you do it the same way you would deal with a spider. You can catch one in a jar and let it back outside. But if you have hundreds wandering your home, the only option is to kill them all. Otherwise, they all reproduce and make the situation so much worse. Does that make sense, love?"

Violet responded, "I guess so."

Riley said to her, "I understand what you're thinking. But know that I take care of my friends. If one is attacked, that person who caused it is a dead bloke. I will only to do it to protect us, not what we have. Now let's drive home."

 **That's the chapter! I hope you'll stay tuned, and have a great day!**


	5. Reflection of Who You Are

**Response Time: To Sonny April, just wait until you see this. To VerucaBeyotch, I wouldn't go for a cure in the slightest. There is really no way to really cure it, and I'd rather that effort would be going to something like cancer. It's much more dangerous in my eyes. On with the story!**

 **Chapter 5: Reflection of Who You Are**

For weeks, the Newsboy Gang continued to terrorize Belfast. Robberies happened on several occasions. Usually they slow down or even stop, but they were having too much fun. Adding Violet to the gang helped them become kingpins in the criminal underworld. They were growing in power and influence. But all worlds crash down eventually. In fact, it was on a sunny day when things began to go wrong.

They decided to go back to the same bank of their first robbery. Everything was running smoothly, because everyone did their part. Unfortunately, things didn't go as smoothly as they thought. Police-response time had significantly improved. "Okay," Tommy said. "We're in for a firefight. We give it all we got, and surrender if we run out of ammo. Let's move!" The gang loaded shotguns and began firing at the police. Violet run out of ammunition, so she ran by Riley for cover. Unfortunately, an officer had snuck around and grabbed her arm. He pulled her arm back, making her scream. Tommy ran at the officer and began stabbing him.

Violet screamed in pain. Her arm had been heavily strained to the point where it broke. They decide to flee, but a swarm of officers surrounded Violet. "Help!" She screamed. "They're hurting my arm even more!" Hearing this, Riley ran back and pushed the cops away. They subsequently swarmed him and grabbed him.

"Run, Violet!" Riley shouted. "Don't worry about me, just run!" Violet ran with the gang as Riley was restrained and carted off to jail.

A few hours passed by, and the gang had found a doctor who they could convince to treat Violet. Of course, when I say convince, I mean they put a gun to his head. Her arm was put in a sling, and she began to feel better. They finally arrived at their warehouse, where Violet immediately said, "It's all my fault. I was reckless and now Riley's in jail because of me."

Tommy felt bad. He was the one who told them to fire back instead of fleeing. "Violet," he replied. "There's something you should see." He led her to Riley's room and had her look in a mirror. "Now, tell me what you see."

"I just see me. Just my reflection," was all she could say.

"I show this to you because Riley once broke his arm in a scuffle with a rival gang. I brought him to his mirror and asked him what he sees. My father taught me that a mirror doesn't give you a reflection on what you look like, but it gives you a reflection on who you are. My mother used to abuse me. She is the reason I have this scar. When I got to see my father for the first time, he showed me his mirror. I saw someone who doesn't let anyone stop me from being who I am. When Riley broke his arm, I told him I saw a complex man who is simply trying to survive. He's a selfless man who saves those he cares about. I look at you in the mirror, and I see someone who works hard. Someone who's dedicated and loyal. You are an amazing person. Don't ever let any form of sadness get you down. If you ever feel troubled, look in a mirror and you'll see your true self, not the one you project out to others." With that, Tommy left. Violet gazed in the mirror, and she indeed saw herself for what she was.

She walked out and had a sudden realization. "Everyone, we're going to bust out Riley!"

"But how do we do that?" Leo asked.

Violet looked at Elizabeth and said, "I've never really seen how you really are at stealth. I have an idea that can help me see how."

 **That's the chapter! I hope to see you all and have a great day! CHOCOLATEFUDGE, I hope to hear from you since I haven't heard from you.**


	6. Breakout Blues

**Response Time: To Sonny April, He is more of a complex character than some will believe. You're going to find out about the break out now. To VerucaBeyotch, yes it is. I know someone who survived cancer as well. But a friend of mine had a mother who passed away unexpectedly this year. She also dealt with cancer. I'd rather people work to cure that instead.**

 **Quick Sidenote: When I saw Sonny April's profile, I saw he joined exactly one year ago today! So wish my good friend congratulations and check out his stories, as well as the one that is currently being worked on, which is a collab between him and I. On with the story!**

 **Chapter 6: Breakout Blues**

Inside the police station, Riley had yet to be transferred, which the Newsboy Gang decided to take advantage of. While everyone was waiting in the car, Elizabeth had snuck into the air vents of the station. Her goal was to climb and maneuver inside. Unfortunately, the smell inside the vents was absolutely awful. There were noxious fumes all over the area she was sneaking through.

"What do these people clean the ducts with? Radioactive mothballs?" She said into the walkie-talkie. She had finally reached the room with the most officers and managed to see Riley readying for transfer. As soon as he went through the doors, Elizabeth opened the duct and dropped knockout gas. The other gang members walked in and started shooting. They got Riley in the car and began to escape. Elizabeth ran in the car wearing a gas mask and they made their way out of the area. Eventually, they finally made it back. But when Riley got out of the car, he fell onto the ground, severely weak.

"Riley!" Violet shouted. "What's wrong? You don't look very well."

"I'm...fine..." Riley said before collapsing. They removed his jacket and realized Riley had been shot through his back by an officer during the escape. The bullet was still in his body, and was causing him to bleed profusely. They picked him up and brought him inside. They called that doctor who helped with mending Violet's broken arm. They tried putting pressure on him, but it wasn't working.

"I can't seem to stop the bleeding!" Leo said. "I'm not sure what else to do! The doctor may not make it in time."

"Violet..." Riley weakly said. "Come here..."

Violet approached him with tears in her eyes and said, "I'm here, Riley. What is it?"

Riley groaned in pain, but said, "I want you to know that I don't regret saving you from the police. I don't have any regrets meeting you, and I was glad to know you. I will always call you family, and I will miss you and everyone else in the gang. I will always remember all of the good times we all had together. Tommy, always look after everyone. Leo, I hope you continue to guard this gang with everything. Elizabeth, take good care of yourself and I trust that everyone will take care of you. Edwin, I will always remember the day you became my best friend. I will never forget you. Last of all, Violet. Violet, I give you my blessing. Know that I saved you because I knew you would be a great addition to this family. I believe in all of you here. Take care..."

Riley then breathed his last. Tears had reached everyone's eyes as they lost one of their most beloved members.

 **That was the chapter. It's a shame that death haunts us, but it's a part of life. Life always has a meaning because it has end. With that, I wish you all a great day and to stay tuned.**


	7. Misery Traps You

**Response Time: To Sonny April, I know it's sad, but these things occur. At least I know I still have it in me to be able to have unpredictability. To CHOCOLATEFUDGE, I'm glad you like it. I wasn't planning on doing that until later, but I will. I can't really tell you when because that will spoil a lot. To mattTheWriter072, you will learn more in this chapter. To VerucaBeyotch, I knew you would have the most sadness. You will see much more this story has to offer.**

 **Quick Sidenote: I know people are sad that Riley died, and that they would know more, but sometimes that doesn't happen. Riley was intended to die from the beginning, because sometimes acquaintances die unexpectedly. It doesn't mean you weren't important to that person. I've had people I've met who aren't living anymore. It's sad, but it happens. You will be learning more about Riley, however. Also, this story will be addressing another important topic, but that won't happen until later. Just know you will always have people behind you. On with the story!**

 **Chapter 7: Misery Traps You**

Violet had taken a boat all the way back to England to attend Riley's funeral. She had bandages wrapped around her face to avoid detection. When someone asked why she wore bandages, she would claim it was a kitchen accident. After Riley was buried, Violet had spotted Riley's mother. She went over and said, "I'm sorry, Mrs. Chambers. My condolences, and I wish I could've saved him."

Riley's mother turned around and thanked her, but asked, "May I ask who you are?"

Violet decided to lie and say, "I am just an acquaintance of Riley. I didn't get a chance to know more about him, but I did meet him. You probably have seen me, but you probably don't recognize me with these bandages over my face. Kitchen accident burned my face."

Mrs. Chambers pondered for a little while, and said, "Your voice sounds familiar, so maybe I have seen you around. Have you ever stayed at the house?"

Violet lied again, "I probably was at one point. However, I don't remember him ever talking to me about what he was like before he met me. Could you tell me more about him?"

Mrs. Chambers sat down with Violet and told her, "Certainly, dear. He was such a happy child starting out. He was brilliant, but he was lonely. He always tried to fit in and impress people. Of course, when he felt cornered by others, he began to lash out. Realizing he was being bullied constantly, he stopped caring about others and began to fall towards a darker part of himself. People didn't think twice about treating him poorly, so he became violent. He would get into fights, shout death threats, and even became self-destructive. In reality, he was scared and sad. He would come home upset almost every day, but we always just saw his smile. Finally, he got help, and he began to slowly turn back to his old self again. But he then became lonely again, and began to become enraged again. The last time I saw him, he ran away from home and never came back. I guess it was because he had no one like him to talk to, except his brother. Those two were always inseparable, but it's probably not that way anymore. You seem like a sweet girl, so would you do me a favor?"

Violet nodded and said, "Yes, ma'am."

Mrs. Chambers put a guitar pick in Violet's hand and said, "Would you give that to his dear brother, if you ever meet him? He ran off with Riley, and I don't know where he is. His brother played the guitar and always played songs to cheer up Riley. I'm sure his brother would like to remember the good times."

Violet said, "Certainly. I'm not sure where his brother is, but I'll find him. I don't think I've ever met his brother, though. What's his name?"

Mrs. Chambers said a name that certainly rang a bell. "Leo."

Violet had suddenly realized the truth. Leo, the one from the gang who always carried a cane, the one who was almost always quiet, was Riley's brother. Violet then said, "Thank you for everything. I have to go, but I'll find this Leo. Take care."

Violet took a boat back to Belfast, and then walked all the way to the warehouse. She had been gone for at least three days. When she entered, she saw everyone surrounding Elizabeth on the couch.

Edwin walked over to Violet and hugged her, saying, "We're so glad you're back! Don't worry about Elizabeth, she's just sick. She'll be fine." He noticed Violet didn't look okay and asked, "What's the matter?"

Violet walked over to Leo and said, "Why didn't you tell me he was your brother? You should have gone with me."

Leo said, "We couldn't risk suspicion. They would recognize me in a heartbeat. Besides, my brother said to me if he were to die while part of this gang, he wouldn't want me to go to the funeral. I've been grieving since you left. Did you see my mother?"

Violet nodded and handed Leo the guitar pick. Leo immediately broke down and began to cry, "Why did you tell me not to come? Why did you want me to stay here? I would risk everything just to see you one more time!" Violet held Leo as he continued to cry.

Violet then looked around and asked, "Where's Tommy?"

Edwin said, "He went out. He's been gone since you left. But Tommy does that, so don't worry about it. Truth be told, I don't know where he goes. I think he goes to either cover our tracks, or examining buildings. He has been grieving, as well."

Violet started to worry, "But he's been gone since I left, so that means he's been gone for three days!"

Edwin calmed her down, "Yeah, but that's how Tommy is. When something like this happens, he leaves for a few days, but he comes back. Although he did say he wanted to come back when he found out you were back, so I'll go find him."

Violet said, "No, I will go look for him. I'll eat first, but I will go look for him. You guys just make sure Elizabeth is taken care of."

 **That's the chapter! Hope you all stay tuned, and as always, have a great day!**


	8. Freed Souls

**Response Time: To Sonny April, Thank you for saying so. Although you know who its truly a parallel to, I'm not sure I would want to tell anyone else unless viewers really want to know.**

 **Sidenote: Riley's childhood is actually a parallel to a true story. If you actually want to know who, please feel free to tell me so, and I well tell you in the next chapter. On with the story!**

 **Chapter 8: Freed Souls**

Violet had searched everywhere around the city, but she had no luck finding Tommy. She wandered around for a long time before giving up. She sat and observed the people who walked by. The people didn't notice her because of her disguise. It was cold, so who was going to notice? While sitting there, she saw someone who looked like Tommy turn a corner. She got and immediately ran after this person. When she turned the corner, she kept running until she suddenly tripped. She turned around to see what tripped her, and what she saw made her sick. It was Tommy. He had been dead for a while, his corpse still sitting on the sidewalk. He had been stabbed several times and his blood was all over the ground. She lean over to hug his lifeless body. As people walked by, nobody seemed to care that someone was murdered.

"What's the matter with you people?" she shouted. "Doesn't anyone have any respect for human decency?"

A group of people in the alley walked over and said to her, "No one's going to care about death here. They see it all the time. No one cares to even report these things to the point where it doesn't matter anymore. This is the slums, kid. Nothing matters here."

"Who did this?" She angrily asked.

The leader of the group bragged, "We did. He walked in our territory, so we jumped him. He put up a good fight, but we outnumbered him. Does that hurt you? Good, because it teaches you a lesson, little girl. Like I said, nothing matters here. And no one's going to give a shit about someone like him."

Violet has surged with raged. She could feel her blood boiling. She had snatched the leader's knife and cut his throat wide open. He fell and bled out on the ground. Violet then disarmed the other gang members and savagely beat them. The last gang member became terrified at the sight of her cold, menacing eyes. They had turned an icy blue, much brighter than normal. She then beat that specific gang member until he was dead. Violet immediately cradled Tommy's body and carried it with her to the gang so they could bury him.

She arrived at the warehouse, yelling, "Tommy was dead for three days, and they didn't do a damn thing to save him! He was murdered and his body was left there to rot! I brought him back here so we could bury him, since it seems like no one was going to do-"

She immediately stopped because Leo and Edwin were in tears. "She's dying, Violet," Edwin said, "Those fumes she complained of in the police station were poisonous. The toxicity is so bad, her organs are shutting down. The doctor will be arriving to pronounce her death. You might as well bring him Tommy's body, too."

Violet looked to see Elizabeth extremely drained of her energy. She was definitely on the brink of death. Her breaths were raspy and her eyes were cloudy. She strained for a few breaths, then died peacefully. Everyone held each other for comfort.

A half an hour passed before the doctor arrived. He took both Elizabeth's and Tommy's body, placing them into the Coroner van. Before leaving, he said to Violet, "I really am sorry. You're certainly an amazing friend. Your arm is still broken and you carried his body all the way here. You've been seeing a lot of death lately, and I'd be careful. You could become psychotic. Not to mention I've studied your condition as a result of your 'gum chewing incident.' Who knows what the affect of too much stress might do to you?"

She flatly said, "It might be already too late for that, doc." She still was haunted by the murders she just had on her hands.

"I still think I should check up on you later. I'll be back to remove that cast in two weeks. Good day, Miss Beauregarde." The doctor then drove off.

All Violet could say was, "But what happens to us now?"

 **That's the chapter. Again, if you would like to know more about Riley's story, let me know in the review section. Next chapter will be addressing an important topic, so be sure to** **stay tuned. Have a great day!**


	9. Their Fate is Sealed

**Response Time: To CHOCOLATEFUDGE, Thank you and I would be glad to say so. Read the sidenote. To Sonny April, It's surprising, but the circumstances just caused that to happen. To LinkWonka88, since you want to know, read the sidenote. I saw a lot of death in my life. I've come close to dying a few times myself. To XXCandyLoverXX, basically there is death all over the place. I think this might be one of my darkest stories yet, and I've written some really screwed up stories. Also, read the sidenote below.**

 **Sidenote:** **People have wanted to know who Riley's story is a parallel to. People will probably not be surprised when they realize it's me. Yes: Riley's story is a parallel to my childhood. The only differences are that I don't have a brother (but I have an older sister), I don't play guitar (but I am a good singer), and I have run away from home before, but I have always come back. Everything else about Riley's story is true about me. Although the bullying was a lot worse. I used to be attacked by gangs in my neighborhood. I was once attacked by 20 people at once for no reason. It isn't that way now, as it's much more peaceful. I'm basically the ruler of the neighborhood. Joking aside, I have a better life than I did then, even if I still struggle with my dark side every day. On with the story!**

 **Warning: This story will have a particularly graphic moment. View at your own discretion.**

 **Chapter 9: Their Fate is Sealed**

The funeral was rather brief, but Tommy and Elizabeth could finally rest in peace. Edwin, Leo and Violet were the only ones left. They decided to put revenge on hold in order to grieve. Edwin suggested they go for a ride in the car they've kept for so long. They all drove and enjoyed the wind passing by their faces.

"I know things have been bad," Leo said to Violet. "But they will get better, I promise you that." He put his hand on the seat, and Violet put her hand on his. He looked up and said, "Violet, I'm sorry this has happened. You ran from everything to have a better life, but all you've seen is despair. Riley wanted me to tell you that he really valued your friendship. He really cared for everyone. He was a wonderful brother, and I'll miss him forever.

Edwin suddenly stopped the car and said, "Can you all get out of the car? I want to get a picture of us." He held out a camera, showing it off as he stepped out of the car. Violet thought that Edwin just wanted a picture to remember us in case we die. She and Leo stepped out and stood by a railing overlooking a cliff. Edwin took pictures, first of Violet and Leo, then Leo and Edwin, Edwin and Violet, and finally all three of them together.

"I thought that this would all cheer you up. To have a great memory of us together. I really love you both and I'm sorry," Edwin said, tearing up. "I thought you would something to remember me by. Don't bury me. I always wanted a burial at sea, anyway. Just run." Edwin suddenly drew Tommy's gun, put it in his mouth, and fired. His body fell over the railing, falling down the cliff before sinking into the water below. Violet and Leo were absolutely mortified. They got into the car and drove back home.

Violet and Leo clutched each other in sadness. They were the only ones left. They were in complete shock and despair. They held each other and cried for a solid five minutes. First Riley, then Tommy, then Elizabeth, and now Edwin. They couldn't stop crying. After a half an hour, they finally calmed down. They were still holding each other, but they were silent. Finally, they looked up at each other. Violet said to Leo, "We only have each other now. We're all that's left."

"What are we going to do now?" Leo asked. Violet looked into Leo's eyes for a little longer. She suddenly couldn't contain herself and kissed him. They kissed for a long time before stopping. They suddenly started kissing again. They knew something was going to happen again, but they didn't care. Too many lives have been lost. They were going to stick it out together, even if they had to die together.

 **That is the chapter. An important thing to be mentioned: if you know anyone who is suicidal, call for help and do whatever you can to stop them from doing so. To those who are pondering it, trust me when I say it is not worth it. I know what it's like to feel that way, and the only way to be at peace is to get help. Never let that happen to yourself. It will affect everyone around you, and it will cause sorrow. In two months, it will have been one year since a friend of mine committed suicide. I'll never forgive myself knowing he did it, and that I wasn't there to do anything about it. It's why I tell you to have a great day, because even one "have a good day" can impact your life. So, stay safe and have a great day.**


	10. For All the Good Times

**Response Time: To Sonny April, Yes it is. I think it might be the darkest one I've written, considering there have been more deaths than any other story I've written. But will they add to the death toll? Only one way to know for sure. To VerucaBeyotch, I can only say I'm sorry that happened to you. I have no idea why it happens, but it happens. We can only just stick together. I can't make things better, but I can make you feel better. On with the story!**

 **Chapter 10: For All the Good Times**

Leo woke up, realizing he had fallen asleep. He looked up to see Violet already awake. "Good morning, Leo," she said. He got up and walked over to her. They looked at each other and kissed. The two had accepted their fate. They knew that the gathering storm was coming for them.

"You know what we have to do," Leo said to her.

"I know. Don't worry about me. I know I still have a cast, but I'm still capable." Violet smiled to him, but Leo was depressed. How could he let this take place? Was he really going to condemn them both? Was their lifestyle worth dying for?

Leo held her hand and said, "This one's for all the good times. For Riley, Tommy, Elizabeth, and Edwin."

They got in the car and drove to the bank where they first robbed together. They walked in, guns blazing. They shot in the air to scare everyone.

"Everyone by the wall with your hands behind your head, now!" Leo shouted, shooting the ceiling again. "We're not here for the money, we're here to keep you prisoners!" Everyone obeyed Leo's orders and got to the wall. Violet looked around and recognized one guy in the corner. She recognized him as a member of the gang who killed Tommy. He had gotten away from her, but not this time. The icy blue eyes had triggered again as she was consumed by anger.

"You in the red shirt!" She shouted. "Get over here right now! Every second you don't, I will shoot someone randomly." He walked over to her and she shot him in the leg. He screamed in pain, but she wasn't satisfied. She turned him around and shot him in the back, as well as his arm. She spat in his face and said, "That was for Tommy." Suddenly, they heard sirens, and knew what was coming. This was it. The way out in a blaze of infamy.

But Leo became reluctant. The thoughts that hit him back at the warehouse had come back. He was dooming both of them for revenge. It didn't seem worth it anymore. It seemed so easy then, but now he wanted out. But he knew he would be a coward to back out. Or would he be a lifesaver? He went over to Violet and whispered, "Violet, get out of here now. I will distract the police so you can leave. I still have a smoke bomb with me. I can conceal your escape. You must leave now."

"I'm not leaving here without you, Leo!" She said in a frustrated manner.

"Dammit, Violet! I love you, and for that reason I have to let you live! If I end this now by surrendering, I can save you from being bound to the fate everyone else had! I don't want us to die! Now go!" Leo then let the smoke bomb and dropped it. He then dropped his gun and ran outside. Violet cried, but ran out the back, completely concealed from detection. The officer ran towards Leo and arrested him. Violet had gotten away and made it to the warehouse.

"Leo's imprisoned and everyone's dead. It's all my fault. I cursed them because I made a bad decision in the first place." Violet walked to Riley's room and looked in that mirror. She saw the rage in her eyes, and the fear in her face.

 _It's not your fault, you know._ Violet looked around, but she didn't see anyone. Yet she still heard a voice. _Every corner you turn is just another path of doom. They were destined to die because this world failed to save them. This world has ruined them. In the real world, despair triumphs while the good are crushed. Humans are spineless scum who screwed your friends over. They tried to survive, and they had to die? Humans and the real world are conspiring to destroy you. Destroy them first._

Violet then felt anger in her heart. The voice was right. Her nihilistic tendencies had returned, becoming stronger. Except it wasn't about winners and losers. It was about cheaters and those who are crushed by those cheaters. Her eyes turned icy blue with rage again. She looked right into the mirror and shattered it with her fist. She ripped off her cast and walked out, carrying weaponry.

 **That is the chapter! Bet you didn't expect Leo to survive, huh? The finale is tomorrow, so stay tuned, and have a great day!**


	11. Stress

**Response Time:** **To Sonny April, Leo won't be coming back, but Violet isn't dying either. To VerucaBeyotch, You're welcome, and I thank you. I've been sick for three days, but I'm still writing for everyone. To LinkWonka88...Yep. To XXCandyLoverXX, I fooled you, didn't I? On with the finale!**

 **Quick Sidenote: There is an error with the reviews again, but I won't be erasing the emails this time.**

 **Another quick sidenote: I had just found out that CHOCOLATEFUDGE was being impersonated. I know not many people saw this, but I have made a mistake. I had written an angry response to CHOCOLATEFUDGE, because of a rude review. I did not realize that he had been impersonated. To the real CHOCOLATEFUDGE, I believe you and I am sorry. I have deleted what was said and I am reposting this chapter. Again, I sincerely am sorry. But I am seriously having an issue. This is the fifth time I've dealt with an impostor, and I am getting annoyed with the harassment.**

 **Chapter 11: Stress**

Violet walked around the city to unleash her wrath. She smiled with glee as she tracked down rival gangs and cracked open their skulls with a bat. She even walked in on robberies and shot the robbers in their legs. By the way, her bat had spikes, so it was really painful to be hit. She continued her revenge spree until the gangs were finally scared off. But it wasn't enough.

She walked around and started attacking civilians that broke the law. Jaywalkers, trespassers, jerkwads who parked in a handicap space without being certified. She hurt them badly and relished in it. The only ones she wouldn't target were people with children or people carrying infants. They were spared, and besides, there were enough potential victims. She even threw rocks at speeders. She caused chaos, and it only got worse. The angrier she got, the brighter her eyes became. It was as if something was going to trigger. She decided to have one more challenge before doing her own special finale. She walked to the bank the group first robbed. She waited until it was completely empty, and then snuck inside. She planted explosives and blew up the entire bank. "The Newsboy Gang name dies with that bank," She coldly said.

The next morning, she walked into the middle of traffic and caused a massive traffic accident. The police drove in and prepared to arrest her, but she fought back. She started to yell, "I refuse to die! The name of my friends died, and I'm not going with them! I will keep fighting until this city stops trying to kill me!" Suddenly, she groaned in pain. Her eyes were extremely icy blue. Her veins started bulging and pumping very quickly. She started to breath very heavily. Next thing she knew, her body started to swell again. Her arms puffed up and her legs followed suit. Her body swelled to the enormous size it once was. "Help! Please help me!" She screamed. The officers pushed her to the hospital.

It was a few days before she finally returned to normal size. The police immediately arrested her. After evaluation, she had been diagnosed with psychosis. They believed it to be a pre-existing condition before any of this happened, but her psychotic break really began a couple weeks back when Riley died. The stress in her body couldn't take it anymore and retriggered the swelling. The hallucinations were just the icing on the cake. Either way, they couldn't get her on several crimes, but they could get her on the crimes from the past couple days. She pled guilty by reason of mental disease or defect. She was remanded to a psychiatric institution for a period of 30-40 years. One little mistake, and she spends the rest of her life paying for it.

Not every story has a happy ending, but we can still hope things get better when the story ends. So that's something, huh?

 **That's the end. I am on break for 1 to 1 1/2 weeks, and then my next story will be in the** ** _Trial of the Century_** **series. So stay tuned for Trial of the Century: Criminal Vigilance. I am also still doing the collab (** ** _A Second Chance_** **is the name) with Sonny April on his page, so be sure to check out his page for that. As always, have a great day, and I hope to see you again!**


End file.
